


How a bad date turns into a good one

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blind Date, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: I know I said I don’t write them... But I needed to write one shot only for once.We’ve all had them once.. You went on a date and the date turns out to be not what you’d expected
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I don’t write them... But I needed to write one shot only for once.
> 
> We’ve all had them once.. You went on a date and the date turns out to be not what you’d expected

Kara was rushing to her apartment after work. It was Friday night and she was on her way to her online date. She was pushed to it by Alex to, like she said: “finally get laid” because she wasn’t really the type for online dating. She didn’t even know how it worked.

Unfortunately for her, Alex and Nia knew exactly how online dating worked and they set up a profile on a dating app and arranged a date with a guy named Chad.

Kara had let it go because the last thing she wanted was her friends whining at her about that she should get out more often.

After she entered her apartment she went changing. She wasn’t really up to for this date but she didn’t want to be rude and ditch the guy from the first moment on. She made up her mind that she would go to the date, which happened to be at Noonan’s, trying to have a good time and hopefully she had never have to see the man after that again.

She changed from her work clothes into her favorite pink dress. Underneath her dress, she put on her hazel brown boots. She stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She was never the girl that needed make up, but she liked to wear some lipgloss. Her hair was tied into a cute ponytail. Before she approved her mirror reflection in her mind, she pushed her glasses straight on her nose before she grabbed her phone and her purse to leave. It was 5:45 pm so she had still 15 minutes left.

It took her ten minutes to reach the diner with the bus. 

She found a table at the window. It wasn’t full of people in the diner although it was almost dinnertime. The blonde sighed as she sat down at the table. She grabbed into her purse and took out a Harry-Potter book and put it in front of her on the table. That was their recognition. All she could do now was wait until Chad showed up.

***

It was 6:30 pm and Chad still hadn’t showed up yet. Kara was about to leave as a young chubby dude showed up at her table. His face was sweaty and he smelled like... Kara didn’t even wanted to know what that smell was.

“Cora?” he asked. He was panting because apparently he had been running.

Kara tried to not roll her eyes. She thought about several ways to kill her sister and Nia for pushing her into this online dating. And she was sure as hell that she would force the two of them to delete her profile as soon as she got home.

“It’s Kara. And you are...”

“Chad,” the dude said as he reached out a hand to introduce himself.

“Of course he is,” Kara was thinking. She wanted to stay polite though and shook his hand shortly. His hand felt wet, wet from sweat and Kara tried so hard not to choke. 

She looked at Chad as he sat down, going straight for the menu and watched what the place served.

“You don’t look exactly like your profile picture,” she finally said. And she was right. Although her sister set up the date, she had seen the picture of the man she was going to meet. It was rather a handsome man, according to his profile he would be 25 years old. The same age as Kara was. He too had brown hair and green eyes, just as the man in front of her. But the picture showed a better-groomed look and did not even in a million light years looked like the man in front of her.

“Yeah, well. I thought that if you would know how I look like, you wouldn’t go on this date,” he said as his eyes never left the menu.

“Normally I don’t care about looks,” Kara said. “But...”

“Hey, you’re paying right?” Chad interrupted her.

Kara felt her cheeks burn. “Uhm... I could... do that.”

What the fuck? The dude was rude! And he was afraid Kara would turn him down because of his looks? She would rather turn him down for his bad manners.

The waitress appeared a few moments later and as Kara ordered a salad for herself (she was hungry but she wanted to eat something and then get the hell away from the place), Chad ordered two cheeseburgers, lots of french fries and a cola. 

Kara couldn’t stop herself rolling her eyes. Her attention was caught by the bell that meant that somebody entered the diner. Because it was rather empty in there, the bell caught her attention.

Hearing Chad blabbering something about himself, Kara wasn’t really paying attention, she noticed a young woman enter the diner. She looked around and for a moment their eyes locked. Kara looked into the most beautiful green eyes she’d ever seen. The woman looked at her, and then her gaze went to her date. She watched the woman raise an eyebrow, but then smiling at Kara as she slightly shook her head. 

The woman chose to sit at the table in front of her. As she sat down, she looked again at the blonde and smiled at her.

Suddenly her attention was caught by something Chad said.

Since Kara wasn’t paying attention because she was distracted by the woman in front of her, her blue eyes met his green ones. “Hmm?”

“I asked you if your were from Tenessee?”

Kara frowned. “No, I am not. Why?”

“Because you're the only Ten I See.”

Next thing Kara heard was someone that choked in their drink. As she looked up, it was the woman in front of her that picked up that terrible pickup line and choked. Her face was red and she didn’t even bother to hold back her laughter.

Kara felt how her face turned red as well. She didn’t know if it was just the embarrassment because the woman heard what Chad just said to her or if it was the anger because of the disrespectful way she was threaded by.

“Are you kidding me?” Kara asked. 

Chad looked up. “What?”

“Really? Is that your best shot? I mean you showed up 30 minutes late. You are dressed like you just came out of the freaking gym. You didn’t even got my name right. The first thing you asked is if I’d pay for dinner and just as I was hoping that we at least could have a normal conversation, you throw the most shittiest pickup line that I’ve ever heard right into my face?”

There was a silence. Kara didn’t know what she expected but at least she hoped that the man would apologize. As that never happend, she raised up her hand to call the waitress. “Sorry, Chad. But this date is over. And you will pay for your own damn food.”

Before Kara could stand up, she noticed the woman in front of her left her table, walking straight to her. She grabbed the blondes hands, pulled her from her chair so they were standing eye to eye. In the next moment Kara felt her cheeks getting cupped by the strangers warm hands before she pressed her lips softly on Kara’s. 

Kara’s eyes went wide for a second, but then she relaxed into the kiss, closed her eyes and deepend the kiss.

The kiss took about 30 seconds but it was the best kiss she ever had. As the stranger broke the kiss, she looked down to Chad, who was watching them with wide eyes.

“You heard the woman, boy. Your time is up. I’ll take over from here.”

“You will?” both Kara and Chad asked at the same time.

The woman looked at Kara. “I would love to,” she said. “But if you rather spent your date with Prince Charming over there...”

Kara looked back to Chad. “She is taking over. Sorry Chad, have a nice evening.”

Chad dropped his shoulders as he gathered his stuff together. “Are you sure that I can’t join you?”

“Like in a threesome?” the stranger asked, not at all try to hide a smirk. “Dude, you could never handle me, so that would stay a fantasy for ... like forever.”

“But I haven’t have dinner yet,” he whined as he was almost at the door. 

“Try the McDonalds at the corner of the block,” the stranger answered and after that Chad left the diner.

Kara let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much,” she said.

“What are you thanking me for?” the woman smirked. “For the kiss or the rescue?”

“Both, I guess,” Kara said.

“May I join you? Or are you really leaving?”

In that moment the waitress brought the food. “I guess I could stay for a little while,” Kara replied as she sat back down. The woman took place in front of her.

“I am Lena,” she introduces herself. “Lena Luthor.”

“Kara Danvers,” Kara said, picking one of Chads french fries. She suddenly was hungry after all.

“Guys like him are the reason I never went on a blinde date,” Lena said with a smile.

“My sister put me up to this. But it turns out to be a nice evening after all.”

“Oh is that so?” Lena asked.

“Oh yeah. After a first kiss like THAT, we should definitely went on a real date.”

“Okay then... Count me in.”

“It’s a date?” Kara joked.

*** After Kara told Alex what happened at the dinner with Chad and Lena, the older Danvers had almost threw herself away from the sofa in laughter. As she finally calmed down after like half an hour... she gave her sister a path on her shoulder. 

“I am dying to meet Lena,” she said. “Welcome to my world, kiddo.”


	2. Date

Who would like to read about the date between Lena and Kara after the disaster in the diner?


	3. The second first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... because I still really don’t like to write one shots after all🤪

Next night Lena was standing in front of Kara’s apartment. The blonde gave her the address after she left the diner last night.

They had chatted for a while after Chad took off and Lena caught herself that she really liked the blonde.

Three soft knocks on the door and she hadn’t had to wait long before a redhead woman opened the door. “Lena, right?” she asked. 

Before Lena could reply, a cute brunette appeared right behind the redhead, looking at Lena curiously. “Is that her? Wow she is cute!”

Lena felt her cheeks heat up.

The redhead turned around to face the brunette. “I don’t know yet, Nia. She hasn’t answered yet. The redhead turned her gaze back to Lena, looking at her with question eyes.

Lena cleared her throat. “I am Lena and I am confused right now. Because I am looking for Kara Danvers and ...”

Before she could finish her sentence, she was grabbed by her arm by the redhead and pulled into the apartment. A little yelp escaped from her lips.

The redhead let her gaze went down from up to down and a smirk left her lips. Her brown eyes sparkled. “Nia is right. You are cute.”

“Uhm.. thanks I guess?”

“I am Alex Danvers. I am Kara’s older sister.”

Now it made sense to Lena. She was in the right apartment, she was just caught by Kara’s curious sister and her friend.

“You are the big sister,” she countered. “So, you’re the genius that forced the poor woman into the hell of online dating?“

Alex blinked a few times. Then she started to laugh. “Yeah, I heard about that. I couldn’t stop laughing after she told me.”

“I bet you did,” Lena replied with a playful wink.

“Yeah, I think we’re going to keep you,” Alex smiled. She raised her voice a little as she looked back over her shoulder. “Kar, your date-rescuer has arrived!”

Lena had to hold back another smile. She liked the way how open Kara’s sister was.

A door in the back of the apartment opened and closed again. A few moments later the blonde appeared into the living room. Looking at Kara, Lena had to swallow a lump down her throat. Her emerald eyes went wide as her gaze caught the vision of the blonde. She was wearing a black jeans and a pink sweater. Her blonde locks were falling loosely over her shoulders and of course she was wearing that cute pair of glasses on her nose.

As Kara entered the living room, she looked at the situation of her curious sister and friend surrounding Lena. She noticed that her sister had that devilish smile on her face and Nia also was just grinning at her.

“Oh my God, guys,” the blonde said with a sigh. “Really?”

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Alex said. “We didn’t humiliate you. At least not yet.”

Lena smirked and Kara rolled her eyes. Then she took a better look at Lena. She looked beautiful. She wore a black dress with a pair of black boots underneath them and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail.

“She is right,” Lena replied. “But I was a little afraid that your sister was going to give me the big sister talk if she hadn’t call out for you.”

“About that,” Alex said but she didn’t came any further.

“Nope, not going to happen,” Kara said as she grabbed her keys and grabbed Lena’s arm and dragged her out of the apartment. Her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. 

“Have fun!” a laughing Alex was able to bring out before her sister smashed the door shut into her face.

They walked down the hallway and as soon as they were around the corner, Lena helt them back. She put her arms around Kara and pulled her close, leaning her forehead against the blondes. “What's the rush?” she asked with a smile.

“Alex...” Kara sighed. “She can be so embarrassing sometimes.”

Lena smiled even deeper and Kara felt instantly in love with that smile.

“I like your sister,” Lena whispered. Their lips only a few inches apart.

“Wait until you get to know her better,” Kara smirked.

“That would depend on how our second first date will turn out, wouldn’t it?”

Now Kara smiled. “What is the plan for tonight anyway?”

“Well,” Lena said as she pressed a tender kiss on Kara’s forehead before leading her to the entrance where she grabbed the basket that was standing next to the office of the security guard. “There is a little lake nearby. They have a hiking trail you’d could use even by night. So I was thinking we could go for a walk and maybe have a little picknick at the lake?” Lena helt the basket in front of her. “I brought some blankets to keep us warm. I know it isn’t like a dinner date, but I was thinking that after last night, you’d have enough from them for a while.”

Kara smiled because of Lena’s rambling. The tough woman she met yesterday suddenly was acting like a nervous little puppy. “It sounds perfect!” she said before she let Lena take her hand again and they walked to the lake.

***

The walk to the lake was beautiful. Absolutely breath taken. The path to the lake was lit by colored fairy lights, which made the ambience romantic. The girls were holding hands the whole time. After they walked down the path, they reached the lake. Lena led her date to a little secluded beach, spreading out a blanket so they could sit properly.

There was a fire pit near they were sitting and Lena used a lighter to put the fire on.

“Was this a spontaneous idea, or did you planned all of this?” Kara asked.

As the fire was crackling in the pit, Lena turned around. The flames reflected in her eyes as she walked back to the blanket and sat down next to the blonde. “I might had some help,” she confessed.

She started to pick up some boxes and stalled everything carefully in front of them. Kara watched her. She never met anyone that put so much effort into a date like Lena was. And she felt that she was falling for the woman. She was falling hard.

After Lena finished setting everything up, she handed over one of the boxes to Kara. “Would you like an appetizer?”

Kara opened the box. As she looked at the content, cold french fries and half a cheeseburger, she looked up to Lena, who had a devilish smile on her face. Then it hit Kara.

“Oh, very funny Lena.”

Lena let out her laughter as she took the box away from Kara and handed her over a glass of rosé instead.

“Sorry, Kara. I just couldn’t resist.”

They both took a sip from their wine and enjoyed a comfort moment of silence.

Then Lena started to collect some of the food on a plate and reached it to Kara. 

“So, Chad,” she smirked.

Kara almost choked on her food and put both of her hands against her face to hide her embarrassment.

“That bad, huh?”

Kara peeked between her fingers at Lena before she put her hands down. “Don’t get me wrong. I am not a superficial kind of girl. I really would have given him a chance, if he’d put some effort in that date. I mean... he showed up soaking in sweat. Is that the way you go out to meet some one?”

“Rather not,” Lena replied. “The only time my date would see me sweat is with my clothes off, body pressed against hers.”

Kara looked at Lena with widened eyes. “Wow.”

“What? Was that too much?” Lena smirked.

“Huhm. Just trying to imagine that.”

There was a moment of silence again. Lena looked at the blonde. She could not believe she went out on a date with a stranger. She didn’t even planned to go to that diner yesterday, wasn’t it for her friend Sam that requested her favorite meal because she hadn’t had time to make some for herself. Lena had to thank her for that someday.

“You’re enjoying the pictures in your head?” Lena asked playfully.

“I do,” Kara replied with a threatening face.

Now it was Lena that started to blush. Especially as Kara, at some moment, moved closer to Lena and leaned her head on her shoulder enjoying the view over the lake.

“I really like it here,” Kara said.

Lena just hummed.

Kara moved her head so she could look at Lena. “And I believe that I like you too.”

“Because of those pictures in your head?” Lena joked.

“Nooo... I mean I really, really like you. But I have a confession to make.”

Lena looked down into blue eyes. Eyes she allowed herself to drown in.

“I never really experienced real love. My sister forced me into that online dating-shit for a reason. I am happy with my life the way it is... Or so I thought I was, until I met you.”

“Oh Kara. That is the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me.”

“Do you want to know what the funniest part is? I never expected that the first person I would ever fall in love with, would be a girl.”

“Fall in love with?” Lena repeated.

Kara pulled herself up and turned around to face Lena properly. “I believe I am falling for you. And I am falling for you hard. I’ve never met a person so kind like you, so funny and so beautiful.”

Lena blushed and tried to look away but Kara used her index finger to keep her face steady. 

“You are beautiful, Lena. And I really want to find out what we have and where it is leading to.”

“I do too,” Lena whispered. “As I saw you back in that diner yesterday, I couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful you were. And that I wanted to meet you in some way.”

“Well, you made a hell of a first impression,” Kara joked.

Something changed into Lena’s eyes as she leaned in closer. “What about,” she whispered as her lips were brushing against Kara’s tenderly. “About a second impression?”

Kara closed her eyes. “Yes, please,”’ she whispered back before Lena pressed her lips against Kara’s. They kissed and Kara thought their second kiss was just as special as their first one. And after their second kiss, there was a third kiss. And a fourth. And every kiss was more intense.

“Are you sure you want to go on this ride with me?” Lena asked as she was looking for some kind of confirmation.

“I would go on every ride with you, Lena. I want to learn about you, get to know you and see where we are heading.”

Kara pressed another kiss against Lena’s cheek. “I have an adage that was often used in my family. It’s called El mayarah. I believe that it just fits to us.”

“What does it mean?”

“It means: stronger together.”

Lena swallowed. “Kara, I think that you just made me fall in love with you too.”


End file.
